


Happy family

by levinson_mannion



Series: Christmas fic gifts [2]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Pretty sure I have everyone listed, bit the series 9 Nonnatus family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levinson_mannion/pseuds/levinson_mannion
Summary: Nonnatus Christmas dinner
Series: Christmas fic gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049969
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Happy family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariaLujan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaLujan/gifts).



> For MariaLujan for the Nonnatus Christmas Card Exchange!
> 
> Beta- aimee-Jessica thank you!

Sister Monica Joan sat at the head of the table, stuffing her gleaming face with every sweet treat laid out before her on the hardwood table.

Lucille and Cyril sat together to the left of Sister Monica Joan, smiling and talking quietly between themselves, indulging themselves in a bite of the assortment of food.

Trixie sat next to Lucille and Cyril, laughing and joking with everyone around her, teasing those she is close with, eating whatever she can reach when she catches her breath.

Valarie sat next to Trixie, joking around, talking with everyone and enjoying the meal, eating sweet treats with a cheeky smile.

Sister Hilda sat to the right of Sister Monica Joan, engaging in conversation with everybody around her, eating a plentiful meal with a smile on her face.

Phyllis sat next to Sister Hilda, with a rare smile spread across her features, talking with everyone and even passing a joke here and there, eating a delicious vegetarian Christmas lunch.

Timothy sat next to Phyllis, passing stories from University, having a laugh, talking of old times, keeping his siblings happy and eating many roast potatoes and pigs in blankets.

Patrick sat next to Timothy, only making mention of medicine once or twice, spoke happily with everyone, passing a joke and talking under his breath to his wife.

Shelagh sat next to Patrick, teasing Trixie, trying to engage in conversation with everyone, keeping an eye on her children, blushing from the little messages Patrick whispered, eating small bites here and there.

Angela, May and Teddy, once they finished eating their meals that their parents had cut up for them, now ran around, blowing off the built up energy they had just consumed.

Sister Julienne ate a plateful meal, laughing and talking with everyone and looked over everyones happy face smiling and laughing with everyone she knew.

Their Nonnatus family - where everyone was happy.


End file.
